Part of Me
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: The Avengers had to find some type of weapon to fight Loki with. But who would have known that the weapon was an ordinary woman? Loki/OC, Captain America/OC. Partner to To The Stars and Back Again.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here I am, writing another story. I could not do a sequel of To The Stars And Back Again, because if I did I would have to kill of Adamma. She's my baby and I refuse to hurt her. :) Anywho, welcome to Part of Me. Inspired by Katy Perry's song, and whose appearance definately shaped what my main character looks like. There will be some connections to my Thor story, though, so watch out!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, sadly, nor do i own the great Stan Lee or any of his wonderful characters and creations. I do not own any of the actors that did such a wonderful portrayls of their characters. I do own a part of this plot line, like 10% and it is MINE! I also own Victoria Clara Smithson. She's one of my babies :)**

Read it. Review it. Enjoy it.

-POM-

With a heavy sigh, Victoria pushed herself away from her desk after a late night of work. She loved who she worked for, Tony Stark, but she was always getting home late whenever he managed to break something or have a lawsuit against him. Pepper Potts always tried to help Victoria with her workload, the strawberry blonde empathizing with the stress that the tiny raven haired girl always seemed to carry on her shoulders. Victoria would always wave her off though, always insisting that she could handle it. Because of this, Pepper always made she she got some type of bonus once every month or so. Victoria may have been shy and small, but her heart was big and her work ethic was as strong and mighty as a boulder. 'What would you do without that girl,' Pepper asked one day to her boyfriend. 'I dont know, really. Probably would be extremely less organized and a lot more stressed out,' he replied as he drank a small glass of scotch.

Victoria had been basically left in charge of the Stark Industries, since Pepper had left to do some type of business in another country and Tony had run off in what she can only guess to be an attempt to save the world again. Because of this, the couple had requested the secretary to take care of the billionaires private housing without the large tower. She slowly walked through the elevator doors only to be greeted by her teacup pomeranian, who came up yepping softly from Tony's couch.

"Hello, Ms. Smithson," JARVIS's voice called through the home.

"Hello, JARVIS, how was Brishan today? Any accidents?"

"He released his bowels a few times, but nothing too serious that I couldn't disspose of, Miss."

"JARVIS, if you werent an AI, I think I'd be perfectly content in marrying you," she told as she made her way towards the guest room.

"Thank you, miss. Would you like me to wake you up at seven again tomorrow?"

"Seven thirty would be better," she told as she laid down on her guest bed with Brishan snuggling on the pillow. She sighed in content as her eyes began to close slowly and sleeped washed over her.

-POM-  
(btw, this part deals with my former story To the Stars and Back Again, if you don't want to be confused, dont read this part. :) I had to do this for my other reviewers from that story.)

"What have I done?" Adamma asked herself as a messenger brought her the news of Loki's plan. "It is I who have sent this horrible plague of a man into Midgard."

"Loki is using the Chituari to try and take over Earth, this is not your doing," Thor told as he gripped his wife's arm in an attempt to soothe her. "This is not your doing."

"But I sent him there, and I therefore feel responsible," she told. She looked up at her husband with disheartened eyes and wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to feel better. Thor gave a heavy sigh as he let his lips kiss the top of her head as he hugged her back. His jaw tensed as he pulled her as close as possible.

"I will fix this, Ada, I promise."

-POM-

_"You deserve better than to be just a princess," a smooth voice next to her said. Long fingers ran down her arm slowly as she sighed in content at the coolness of them as the fingers intertwined with her own. Victoria turned her head and looked at a raven haired man that smiled down softly at her._

_"That's an odd thing to say after what we just did," she playfully replied as she leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly before resting her head back on the pillows. The handsome man managed to move his body in a way so that his body was hovering over her's and their fingers were so intertwined._

_"I speak the truth, Sigyn."_

_"That is a first for you, I must say."_

_"Oh hush," he told Victoria as he leaned down and kissed her forehead that was lightly dewed with sweat. "You deserve to be a queen, my dear, and I only apologize for not being good enough to fufill that for you."_

_"You're more than enough, Loki," she replied as she ran a hand through his hair._

_"I promise you, my love, that you will one day be queen. One day."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm so happy to see that so many people liked chapter one, even with not a lot of reviews. This chapter may seem a little rushed beccause I can't find a way to make it...flow? It's complicated. Here's like 2 different Victoria/Loki scenes, because I love doing them, and the beginning of our dearest main character entering The Avengers. I graduate today...please leave reviews as my graduate present from you :)_

_By the way, reviews get me to update a lot faster because I rely on feedback. The last time I checked, I had like 17 people subscribe, 8 people favorite the story, and like 3 people favorite me since the last chapter was posted._

**_I love you all._**

**Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.**

-POM-

_"You're up this late?" Victoria asked tiredly as she walked through the library that Loki had had since he was barely able to read. Loki sat not too far away from her, his back facing her and his shoulders hunched as he read another book of sorcery. The past few weeks he would spend a majority of his time either making love to her or reading books, and sometimes he would find ways to do both at once._

_"I just need to learn how to do this," he told as he kept his head in his book._

_"Are you still trying to learn how to create illusions of yourself so that you don't have to attend those meethings with your father?" she scolded lightly._

_"You tell me," his voice whispered in her ear as she felt hands glide down her arms slowly and a body was pushed up against the back of her robe. She turned around with a loud gasp only to see an illusion of Loki disappearing while chuckling at her. She turned back to her husband and looked down at his snickering form with scolding eyes as she walked towards him and sat on the desk next to his book._

_Loki looked up at Victoria with a small smile and placed his cold hand onto her knee, his thumb tracing incoherent shapes on the center of it. She let her hand rest on his cheek and her thumb lightly rub acorss his tensed temple._

_"I just need to learn this," he told softly as he leaned his head into her hand and kissed the bottom of her palm._

_"You need to sleep, Loki. What you're doing isn't healthy," she told before leaning down and kissing his pale forehead. "Come to bed and sleep next to me, I miss being in your arms."_

_After heavy moments of silence and consideration, Loki nodded his head slowly. Victoria opened her arms as he rose from his chair and wrapped her arms around his waist in a sweet embrace, his lips grazing the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her shoulders._

_"My sweet, sweet wife," he muttered softly. "What would I do you?"_

-POM-

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Loki asked as he paced the ground of people that kneeled before him, a smile wanting to sketch it's way onto his face being barely contained as he looked at his future subject. "It's the unspoke truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lire of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power...for identity. You were made to be ruled...In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki felt quite proud of what he had accomplished so far, and only had the supreme regret that his wife was not here to stand along side him. Sure, she would not agree with his method of taking over Midgard, but in the end she would be queen. She would be happy. Loki's hand tightened on his staff and his eyes closed for a few moments as her face flashed across his mind. His eyes opened at the sudden sound of a voice penetrating through his memory of his beloved wife, and as her illusion disappeared from his mind anger filled his body.

"Not to men like you," an older German man told him as he slowly rised from the ground. Loki gave a sarcastic grin as he looked down at the old man.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," he replied confidently as his gray chin lifted into the air.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," he told as he pulled his staff back and thrusted it forwards, a huge ball of light coming forth and charging it's way towards the old man. Just as it was about to hit him, a large shield with the colors of the American flag with a large star in the middle of it. Captain America, Loki had just remembered his name, appeared from behind it and stood proudly in front of the older man.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above every one else, we ended up disagreeing," he told.

"Ah, the soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time," he told before Loki noticed a SHIELD aircraft looming over him. Loki smirked and breathed in deeply. Time to have some fun.

-POM-

_Victoria sat in her bed, crying until her eyes were red, puffy, and hurting. Her arms wre wrapped around her body as her hair flowed freely around her tear stained face. Knocking had been heard from her large door way from Loki, who was desperate to try and communicate with her. Thor had attempted to reason with her, and even Frigga stopped by to try and get her to come out by offering her dinner. Victoria felt cold and upset and angry towards the man that had caused her so much pain. _

_Victoria's jaw tensed as she pushed herself up from the bed and made her way towards the window. By morning, she would be in Midgard and the Asgardian royal family will never find her. She would make sure of it._

-POM-

Victoria gasped loudly as her body lifted herself up from her pillows, beads of sweat cascading down her forhead and her hair wet from prespiration. Her dog barked loudly, feeling like his owner was in trouble and Victoria grunted as Brishan licked her chin. Her shaking had softly petted the dog's back in order to appease him and he softly whimpered as he settled next to her waist and gave a small huff. Her dream became more and more real, and they happened at least three times a week. They felt like flashbacks, but extremely real. Everything about this man that plagued her dreams felt, looked, smelt, and sounded real. But magic and sorcery and kings and queens rarely existed this day. If they existed at all, she thought as she stood up from the bed and made her way towards Tony's kitchen.

"Are you all right, miss?" JARVIS asked as his sytem turned on at the sound of her footsteps walking through his owner's home.

"Yes, thank you," she told tiredly. "Just having a few bad dreams, JARVIS, nothing critical."

But were these dreams critical, she asked herself. Victoria had lost a lot of sleep because of these dreams and she didn't know how much more she could take withut falling asleep on the job.

"Maybe I need to see a therapist," she murmured to herself as she sighed.

**Next chapter will be a lot bigger. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so happy to say that the last time I checked I had 30 subscribers :) I've been bragging on twitter a lot because you guys warm my heart!_

**_Can I has more reviews, please?_**

To Adrienne Valentine:  
Thank you for your long review! The flashbacks are as Sigyn, but Victoria doesn't exactly know that she's basically her. I didn't want to make it too obvious so when I got your review I was very happy.

To Juisa: Tony, at the time, is with the Avengers and Pepper was on some business deal in the movie. I wanted to set up a huge level of trust between the couple and Victoria, so she's kind of house sitting at the moment.

To Elizabeth:  
I love your name, and thank you. I will try to make it more like the movie. I'm in the middle of watching dozens of clips and reading quote to make sure I'm more precise. :)

**Disclaimer: Third verse, same as the first.**

-POM-

Loki groaned loudly as Thor slammed them both into the hard rocky ground, before giving a short laugh.

"Where is the Tessaract?" Thor demanded as he loomed over his snickering brother.

"Haha,oh, I've missed you, too," Loki replied.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" thor asked and Loki muttered something even he couldn't quite understand.

"How hard was it to tear yourself away from your family to come down to your precious Earth?" he teased before he heard the audible sound of Thor's hammer falling to the ground before his 'brother' picked him up by his collar and raised him from the ground.

"I once thought you dead before you made an attempt to kill my wife," Thor said gruffly as he looked at Loki.

"Did you mourn?"

"As much as you mourned over your wife," Thor replied. "Our father..."

**"Your** father," Loki corrected before Thor gave him a slight push. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor watched as he brother briskly walked past him and down the rocky path. "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together, but you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow," Loki cooled as he turned his cold eyes towards the god of thunder. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"You take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The earth is under my protection, Loki."

"Hahaha, and you're doing a marvelous job with it. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you play father, I mean to rule them."

"You think yourself above them."

"Well...yes," Loki replied honestly.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother," Thor told and Loki grimaced, pushing Thor away from him and heading towards the edge of the cliff.

"I've seen worlds you've never seen! I have grown in my exile, I have seen the true power of the Tessaract and I will wield it."

"Who has showed you this power?" Thor demanded. "Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here," Thor yelled back, pushing his brother. "You give up this poisonous dream...You come home."

"I don't have it," he replied after a small, humorless laugh. "You need the cube to take me home, but I have sent it somewhere and I do not know where."

"Listen well, brother," Thor said with his mighty hammer raised in his hand. Suddenly, a bright red and gold metal shaped man came flying through the air and took the thunder god away from Loki.

"I'm listening," he told the air in front of him saracstically.

-POM-

_"Midgard," Victoria muttered to herself as she looked around the crowded area in front of her. "But where in Midgard am I exactly?"_

_Victoria stumbled around, picking up the end of her nightdress and wandering around the streets that were infested with fast moving metal cubes with people in them. Women wore skirts that fell a little past their knees, the waistband resting on the top of their waist and their shirts being tucked inside of them. Their haair was mostly curly and their lips were all stained red. Men wore their pants up high with nice shirts or, from what she heard, sweaters with their hair slicked back. Lights danced around in her eyes everytime she turned around, and after several circles that she spun herself in she finally turned around to meet a kind face._

_"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked. The boy was much shorter than she was, with a skinny, seemingly weak body. His hair was a pretty shade of blonde and his eyes were a deep blue and rich with kindess._

_"Where am I?" She asked. "Who are you?"_

_"You're in New York," he told._

_"What year?"_

_"1936, ma'am. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm just...lost. My name is," Victoria looked around and found a billboard with the name Nicole on it, a girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at her seductively while holding a perfume bottle. "Nicole...Nicole Aesir."_

_"It's nice to meet you. My name is Steve Rogers."_

-POM-

"So, this brother of your's...What's wrong with him?" Tony asked as he walked through the flight deck next to Thor. When the blonde gave him a rough expression, he lifted his iron clad hands. "My bad, I'm sorry. But most people I know wouldn't take a powerful cube and seek to rule the world with it."

"Loki has been fascinated with the idea of power for quite some time, man of iron. I was banished from Asgard and he sought to destroy me while my father was in an Odinsleep so that he could remain King of Asgard," Thor told.

"So...he's crazy?" The pair stopped and looked at each other.

"He is my brother, and you will not speak of him in this way," he told and Tony gave a brief nod. The two continued to sit there in silence before Tony decided to break the silence.

"Do you have any idea how we can get him to tame down?"

"The only thing I can think of that would help Loki calm down went missing long ago. Loki had been married to one of the greatest women to have ever lived in Asgard."

"Her name?"

"You will not be able to find her, man of iron."

"But I will try. Her name?"

"Sigyn."

-POM-

_Victoria felt old. Too old. She looked down at her hands and she sighed as she heard the sound of a baby laughing. She pushed herself out of her bed and walked towards the sound. In the kitchen was her eldest son playing with his daughter in the highchair she used to feed him in._

_"She's very sweet," Victoria told as she walked towards the dark haired male. "She has your father's eyes."_

_"I miss dad," he replied as he stood up and walked towards Victoria and pulled her into a hug._

_"John was the greatest man I had ever met," she told as she kissed his cheek. "You're just like him, you know. So sweet, so caring, and a great father."_

_"I love you, mom," her son told her as he kissed her forehead. The tender moment was heightened at the sound of the baby in the highchair cackling loudly. Victoria smiled as she pulled out of her son's embrace and walked toward the infant with a bright smile._

_"Hello, little Victoria."_

-POM-

After the discussion with Thor, Tony left the god alone and grabbed Agent Coulson when the chance came. The two both used Dr. Banner's lab to search this "Sigyn" character. Most of what they could find was tons of myths about her nad Loki, about how she kept a poisonous snake from dripping it's venom onto Loki as he sat chained to a rock in a remote cave. Barely an images were found until Tony had managed to hack into several different websites to find statues and pictures that all looked like someone that seemed very familiar to Tony.

The dark, nearly black hair. The bright blue-green eyes. The round face with red cheeks. Everything pointed towards Ton'y secretary and as he leaned back in his chair he sighed heavily.

"Agent, I'll be back momentarily."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I began this chapter exactly three hours after I uploaded the last one. You guys inspire me, and when I get reviews it pushs me to write more. Two updates in one day, and I stayed up till 1:30 doing it. Please review? :)_

_To my dearest shippo:_  
_You are the only reviewer from my Thor story, that I remember, that has reviewed! I try not to pick favorites, but you're definately one of my favorites. :)_

**Disclaimer: Fourth verse, same as the first.**

-POM-

Three years after she had left Asgard, Victoria/Nicole had managed to live well in the large New York city. She spent her time as a medicore waitress in a diner that paid her well and always gave her good tips at the end of the day. But she was always afraid her husband would be able to find her somehow, so she spent a day every three months going and dying her hair a lovely velvet red that cascaded down her back in beautiful waves. Her work clothes consisted of a pale blue dress that touched her knees and a white apron that wrapped across her waist. She always wore her hair up in a ponytail with a few victory curls on the top of her head. The year was now 1942, and she was staring at the black and white TV screen in the diner.

On the TV was what the media called Captain America, a super soldier that would help win the war that Midgard was participating in. This living, breathing super man gave people hope. Everytime his deep blue eyes flashed across that diner screen, she would close her eyes and give a quick prayer to keep him well. Even she put her hopes into the soldier.

"Ma'am," a voice asked and she snapped her head towards the voice. Sitting in a booth not too far away from her was a dark haired male with a bright smile and sparkling blue eyes that were fire warm and ice cold at the same time. At the tip of his nose was a pair of glasses and he wore a black business suit. Victoria, or rather Nicole, walked towards him and gave a humble smile.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted," she told as she pulled out her note pad, licking the end of her pen briefly to wetten the always dry ink before looking at him nicely. "What can I get you?"

"How about you let me write it down? It's rather complicated," he replied and opened out his hand with a sly smile. She carefully put the pen and paper into his hand, watching with a raised eyebrow as he wrote on it. He gave her another bright smile as he handed it out to her.

_John Smithson. 555-8941 Friday night at eight._

She looked up at him in surprise as he continued to smile. Her heart was beating faster than it had in a long time and for once, her hope was actually put into a male once more.

-POM-

Victoria sighed as she slowly raised her head from the dining table that night in Tony's kitchen as she heard JARVIS say something, but her sleepy ears didn't pick it up. Brishan barked loudly at something, to which Victoria quietly tried to shush him to no avail. She groaned as she lifted herself from the table and turned to go towards the guest bedroom after having a long day at work only to have her face run into an iron chest. Letting out a small scream of surprise come from her throat, she backed up and held her nose in order to soothe the pain that erupted from it. Looking up at the iron mask that covered his face as it slowly lifted and exposed Tony's smirking face.

"Watch out!" he said sracastically. "Great job with taking care of everything, by the way. I'm pleasantly surprised that you're not drunk, I know I would be."

"I don't drink, Mr. Stark," she scolded lightly.

"Sure, sure. You're alcoholic tendencies isn't why I've returned."

Victoria raised her eyebrows in interest and crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue, watching as he brought her soda up to his mouth and drank what remained before crushing the can.

"Yes?" She urged as she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You, my dear, didn't tell me that you were a goddess," he told simply.

"Goddess? Does that thing take gasoline? If it does, I think you've been inhaling a little too much of it."

"Not with these gas prices," he said. "All I know is that I need you at the moment, so you had best get the oxygen mask from my closet."

"You have an oxygen mask in your closet?"

"You can never be too careful, Vee. I've pissed off far too many women in this town to not be a little bit paranoid. But for now, go get it I need to take you to the SHIELD flight deck thing."

-POM-

By the time Tony returned with Victoria and took off his suit, the group of 'heroes' had assembled and watched a clip of Fury and Loki having a battle of wits. Tony tapped on his lips and waved his hand back so that Victoria wouldn't interupt what she suppossed he thought would be a great moment to ruin the fun the group was having.

"Iridium...what do they need iridium for?" This question was asked by a man in a deep purple shirt and khaki pants that had a green tint to them.

"It's a stablizing agent," Tony replied. "He's wanting to use it so that the portal won't collapse on itself like the last time. No hard feelings, point break. You got a mad swing."

Victoria raised her eyebrow at Tony for attempting to joke around with such a tall, strong guy that dressed in odd attire. The man seemed vaguely familar to her and she didn't like the thought of Tony and this guy going at it. Have they already had a go at each other? If so, how did her boss survive?

"It also means that the portal can be as wide and stay open as long as he wants," Tony continued before something to his right caught his eye. "That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did...As for the rest of the raw materials, Burton can get his hands on them pretty easily. He just needs a power source."

"When did you become an expert in thermodynamic astrophysics?" a women withshort brown hair asked.

"Last night," he replied. "Does no one read the paperwork?"

"Does Loki need any specific type of power source?" This time a strong blonde male in a red, white, and blue suit asked. Once again, Victoria felt as if she knew him. From the side, she could see his face's strong features, such as his sculpted cheekbones, his straight nose, his small chin, and his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly Tony and the man in the purple shirt began speaking about a subject that seemed to involve whatever was meant to answer the blonde's question, but it only made Victoria more confused.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony boasted as he held his hand out to the man in the purple shirt. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectronical collisions is unparalleled. I also like how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Tony," Victoria scolded and all eyes turned towards her. Dr. Banner gave her a small smile and a quick nod.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you'd do the same," a tall african american man said as he walked into the room. He wore all black and there was an eye patch across his left eye, and Victoria sinked a little as he turned his good eye to look at her. "And you are?"

"Sigyn," the long blonde haired man said, approaching her swiftly and bringing her into a tight embrace. She audibly choked as the air in her lungs was pushed out of her.

"Woah, boy, watch out," Tony said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sigyn, it has been many summers since I have last seen you," he told as he looked Victoria in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to the one-eyed guy. "This is Sigyn, she is my sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law meaning...the wife of your brother?" A woman with bright red hair asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes."

"No," Victoria said loudly with bewildered eyes. "I have never been married. I'm not a goddess, I'm a secretary and my name is not Sigyn."

"Then what is it?" The man in the American flag uniform asked with a tilted head.

"My name is Victoria Smithson," she told.

"He's not lying though," Tony told as he pointed at Victoria. "She is, in a way, Sigyn. From what I've read on her therapist's notes on her dreams, she dreams about someone that's a lot like our dear buddy that locked up so nice and tight in the other room."

"You read my therapy sessions?" Victoria asked angrily.

"I had to do a thorough background check before I let you in my house," he replied while shrugging. "No hard feelings."

"The feeling is unrequited," she snipped back.

"Whatever, all I can tell you that she is in some way, shape or form, connected to Loki's dead wife. She, I believe, is the reincarnation of Sigyn."

All eyes turned back to Victoria and she inhaled and exhaled unevenly as she tried to avoid their gaze. Her vision became blurred, her head was spinning, until everything faded to black and she fell to the ground unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ohhh my you guys! 51 subscribers! Ahhhh! I can't hide how excited I am. If you haven't liked RGRfanfics on facebook yet, go do it. There's lots of good stuff on there and I post when I'm about to update._

_This chapter is dedicated to two special women that have shaped my life. Queen Anne Boleyn died 476 years ago as of May 19th, and the reason I'm so good at writing period based stories is because of her. The second woman is my memmaw, who died last July. I'm basing the first part of this story off of the day she died, but it's not entirely what happened. RIP._

More reviews, they make my day awesome.

**Disclaimer: Fifth verse, same as the first.**

-POM-

_Victoria felt like she was dying. Her heart was aching, her breathing was uneven, and she couldn't lift her body up to save her life. Her mouth felt so dry as her eyes wandered around the room in search of something, or someone. She still felt the fear that Loki would find her, even after all of these years. Once she had turned fifty-seven, her dyed red hair began to gray and she let it. With the gray hairs came wrinkles and freckles all across her skin, and her eyes that had once been bright with life became dull with wisdom._

_"Grand-mama," a voice from the doorway said. Victoria turned her head and looked a ten year-old girl that had a bright smile on her face. the girls black hair had been cut short to avoid the summer's heat and her blue eyes were bright with happiness. It took Victoria a moment to sit back and notice that this was actually her._

_"Victoria," she rasped back with a small smile before fraily lifting her arms and motioning with her fingers for her daughter to come towards her. The child rushed forward and hugged her with such vigor that it brought tears to her dry eyes. "How I've missed you, child."_

_"I'm sorry, but school just let out and I'll be over to play more," the younger Victoria told as she pulled herself away from her grandmother's arms._

_"I can't get up and play like I used to, dear," she sighed as her wrinkled hand petted the jet black waves of Victoria's hair. Her grand daughter reminded her so much of herself when she was a young girl._

_An thought slowly crawled it's way into Victoria's mind as she looked down at the child's smiling face. Loki hadn't come back for her, or hadn't found her, and there was no mistaking that her grand daughter was the living, breathing mortal version of her. What if Loki came to Midgard and found Victoria, and believed that she was Sigyn? She had no doubt that Loki would take Victoria, screaming and yelling, back to Asgard. She shook her head as sad tears made their way into her eyes now before she looked at Victoria._

_"Child, did you know that I was married to someone else before I met your grandfather?" A slow shake of the head told the elder Victoria that she could continue. "I lived far away before I met your grandfather, and I left my ex-husband when he hurt me very badly."_

_"What was his name?"_

_"Loki Odinson. I thought he was the epitome of the ideal husband every woman should look for. I turned out to be wrong, dear. I'm worried that he will find our family one day and he'll hurt you for me hurting him for leaving. Will you protect this family, Victoria, when I'm gone?"_

_"But you're going to live forever!"_

_"I was suppossed to," she said with a quiet chuckle as she grasped the child's hand. "I married Loki when I was, in mortal's age, twenty years-old. He was a fairly weathly man, he was second in line to a very big...honor. I was originally intended to marry his brother, but Thor was far to war-minded at the time for me to even think about liking him. Loki was calm and scholarly and polite. He always bowed when I entered a room and complimented me when he thought I looked nice. It wasn't long until Loki and Thor's father noticed Loki's fondness for me. A few weeks after I arrived to the palace, I was married to Loki."_

_"So he was like a prince?"_

_"In many ways, he was a prince."_

_"Did that make you a princess?"_

_"Not exactly...it made me more of a duchess because Thor was the real prince, in a way," Victoria told. She reached out and let her thumb touch the center of her grand daughter's forehead. She began to feel more drowsy as she felt memories slide from her mind, through her arm, and into the mind of Victoria. "I want you to remember everything I have, my dear. I want you to, if he comes for you, be prepared. He may have hurt me, but he loved me very much. Be careful."_

_"Yes, grand-mama," younger Victoria replied before she heard her father in the living room calling for her. "I gotta go see daddy real quick, okay?"_

_"Okay, child," she replied tiredly as her eyes began to close. "Can you close my door when you leave? I'm quite tired."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"I love you, Victoria."_

_"I love you, too, grand-mama."_

_As the door to her room slowly closed, so did her eyes. Her breathing and heart rate slowed down drastically and she felt herself smile a bit. She would be with her John very soon, and it would be up to her grand daughter to keep the family safe. Victoria could do it, she knew it. As she drew her last few breaths, she smiled just a little bit more. Sigyn was finally free._

-POM-

Victoria's eyes slowly opened to look at another pair of blue eyes staring back at her with concern. She pushed herself back from the face only to notice that it was the man in the red, white, and blue inform from earlier. His blonde hair was still styled the same, neatly kept out of his face. She noticed how well shaven his chin was and how big his shoulder seemed up close. Victoria quietly swalloed a lump in her throat as he rested a gloved hand on her shoulder in concern, his eye brows furrowing.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked and Victoria noticed how classic his speech sounded.

"I guess so," she told as she lifted herself from the semi-soft bed she was laying in. She looked around as she sat next to this oddly dressed man before turning back to him. "Where am I?"

"We're in the SHIELD infirmary, you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted," he told. "But you seem to be doing well, now."

"Physically, I believe I'm okay. Mentally, I'm highly confused," she replied. "It's not everyday you're told that you're the reincarnate of your grandmother, who turned out to be the wife of an evil god from outerspace. I'm in a flying...spaceship above the ocean with a bunch of people who I do not know who want me to help take down a guy whose trying to take over the world."

"My name's Steve," the blonde next to her said after a moment of silence. Victoria looked over at him with confused ees and he shook his head, a bit embarassed. "You mentioned about not knowing anyone...I thought it'd be nice to tell you my name."

"Well, my name is Victoria," she replied with a small smile. "What about everyone else? The guy in the purple shirt? The eye-patch? Ginger? Long blonde-haired guy?"

"I believe the man in the purple shirt is Bruce Banner, he's a doctor that is a little unstable," Steve told. "When he gets...upset in anyway, he turns into this gigantic, green man that enjoys smashing things into dust. The man with the eye patch is Nick Fury, head of SHIELD and the reason why we're all here. Natasha is the red-headed woman you were speaking about, and she's a really good assassin. The man with the long blonde hair is a demi-god from Asgard, and is suppossedly is the..."

"God of thunder," she finished as she looked at Steve. "His name is Thor."

"You've met him?"

"Maybe in a past life," she replied. "What about you, Steve? Why are you here?"

Steve seemed to put up a wall all of the sudden, as if the subject made him uncomfortable. He rubbed his knees with his gloved hands and bit his lip nervously. Victoria watched in amazement as this strong man turned into a nervous, shy person in a few seconds.

"I originally thought that Fury wanted to bring me back into the world," he told before looking at her, his deep blue eyes looking into her's. "I was a soldier in World War Two, ma'am. I crashed into the ocean and managed to turn myself into an ice cube."

"You lived in the forties?" Victoria asked, a smile coming across her face. "No wonder you seem so...classic!"

"Classic? Most people call me old," he told, giving her a small, handsome smile. "I was thawed out by SHIELD a few months ago, and since then I've been trying to catch up with what's going on today."

"You're far from old, I can tell you that," Victoria said and smiled as a small blush went across Steve's face.

"Thank you, ma'am. But now that you're awake, I have to take you to go see Fury. He wants you to do something really important, form what I hear."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It will probably have something to do with Loki."

"Joy," she said before she sighed. Steve pushed himself from the bed they were sitting on and offered his arm with a charming smirk and Victoria felt her heart swell as se wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow and pulled herself up. His hand came to rest on top of her's and she was surprised at how warm they were. "Lead the way?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to you all who have warmed my heart so much. Seventy-two subscribers last time I checked and twenty something reviews, which I would love more of! :)

Disclaimer: Sixth verse, same as the first.

-POM-

"Hey, keep your hands off of her," Tony said as he saw Victoria walking into the room, her hand wrapped in the crook of Steve's elbow. "I need her."

"You do not," Victoria replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Whose going to help me fight off harassment lawsuits? Feed my plants?"

Victoria sighed as she sat down in a chair, slowly letting go of Steve's arm. He sat next to her as Nick Fury walked into the room, his one eye scanning the area until it landed on her. He walked over to the table and leaned down on it, using his hands as support.

"Victoria Smithson," he said slowly. "It took me awhile to understand what exactly was going on here, and why Mr. Stark tried to bring me someone who looked like an evil guy's ex-girlfriend."

"Wife," Thor corrected. "Sigyn was Loki's wife, and still is. I believe that someone has casted a spell over her and made her forget who she truly was."

Thor made his way over to Victoria, placing his large hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"It is nice to have you back, sister. I hope that you will be able to end Loki's desire to rule this planet, and bring him home."

"I...I'm not under a spell," she stuttered. "I've always been Victoria."

"But this man has stated that you have had dreams of who you are," he told, looking up at Tony.

"Those are just dreams."

"I beg to differ, Ms. Smithson," Fury interupted. "It took awhile to research, but your dreams are not a just a coincidence."

Fury tapped on the table in front of him and an image popped up on the table in front of her. She looked down at it and furrowed her eyebrows as she saw a portrait that looked a lot like her. In the portrait next to her, there was a man with jet black hair and eyes that appeared to be both green and blue at the same time. The pair both wore gold clothing and wore small crowns on their heads. Beneath the crown that the woman wore was a long golden veil that disappeared behind her with her long golden train.

"This was the portrait that was painted on my brother's wedding day," Thor told as he looked down at the picture.

"Correct," Fury replied. "It took awhile to find this next photo, but there's no doubt that it's the same person."

The next picture that showed up was of the same woman in the middle of a New York sidewalk. She wore a long white nightgown and a green silk robe that was wrapped around her tightly. Another picture slowly popped up next to it of the same woman with red hair and a waitress's outfit. Victoria squinted at the picture, her head titling a bit as her mind racked for a way to put a name to the face that suddenly looked so familar.

"This woman, we believe to be Loki's wife, was called Nicole Aesir for a few odd years before she married this man," he told as another picture of a tall male with dark hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen. "She married him after two years of dating and had one son named George Smithson."

"My father?" Victoria asked. "Wait, wait, wait, wait a second...You're trying to tell me that my grandmother was a goddess?"

"Yes, I am," Fury stated. "Those dreams that Mr. Stark mentioned are bits and pieces of your grandmother's life."

"My grandmother died when I was like ten!" Victoria exclaimed, "Aren't goddesses immortal? Unable to die?"

"When we marry a mortal, we lose part of our immortality," Thor told, a look of realization slowly coming across his eyes. "When we have a child with the mortal we marry, we lose every part of our immortality."

"Which seems to be the case with Victoria's grandmother," Tony confirmed, moving his head to look at his secretary.

"So I'm a decendant from the gods?"

"In a way, yes," Fury stated. "The fact that you look a lot like your grandmother might give us an advantage with Loki. thor has stated that the only thing that has ever made this guy chill was your grandmother."

"She ran out on him," Victoria told. "He did something, I don't know what, to her and she ran away. She never wanted to see him again."

"Until we find out what is, we need you," he replied. "We need you to find out what he's doing, what he's planning."

"Can he hurt me?" she asked and the room went silent for a moment as the question hung through the air.

"The...cage we have him in is thoroughly secure," Nick Fury said slowly. "But we'll have Black Widow take you to him, and have her around the corner if anything happens.

Victoria looked over at the red head, who gave a stoic nod before standing up from her chair and giving Victoria a pointed expression. She quickly stood up from her seat, feeling a pair of bright blue eyes following her out of the room as she followed behind the female agent.

-POM-

"For all purposes, put this in your ear," Black Widow said as she walked towards the room where Loki was caged. In her hand was a tiny ear piece and Victoria, as she tried to keep up with her fast pace, grabbed in and quickly put in in her ear. "Use your hair to cover it, we don't need him throwing a fit. Stay here until I call for you to come in."

"How will I know?" Victoria asked as she watched Black Widow approach the doorway.

"You'll know."

Natasha walked into the room quietly as Loki's back faced her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, partially out of anger for controlling on of her friends and because she heard his quietly chuckling to himself. He turned around and looked at her with a smirk going across his face.

"Not a whole lot of people can sneak up on me," he told. "But you managed."

"I didn't come here to chat with you," she replied curtly. "I came to ask what you've done with Agent Barton."

"Well, I think I've opened up his mind," Loki said with a proud smirk.

"I think I can say the same about someone you're rather fond of." Loki's smirk fell slightly, his eyes squinting as he tilted his head at the ginger.

"What?"

The door on the other side of the room opened and Victoria hesitantly walked through. Black Widow noticed Loki's face transform from a mean, teasing expression to one that looked like it was about to weep.

"It appears you know my good friend here," Black Widow said with a smirk.

"Sigyn," Loki breathed as she approached the glass window and stood next to the red headed female. "You've come back."

"Yes," Victoria said softly. "I'm back."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello again! I've tried not to write this, but when I found out I have close to 100 subscribers, I had to update. I will try to finish this before I start college on the 29th._

_Like RGRfanfics on facebook for info, or follow me on twitter (RespiringRachel). Both give info when I'm updating. If you follow me on twitter, tweet me and I shall follow you. :)_

**Disclaimer: Seventh verse, same as the first.**

-POM-

Victoria didn't exactly know how to approach Loki as Black Widow made her exit, leaving the pair alone. The tall man didn't seem like much of a threat when he stared at her with gleeful eyes. He stared at her like she was a glass of water and he was a man that had wandered through the dessert endlessly. He was as close to the glass as he could possibly be, his blue-green eyes dancing across her face and body rapidly. Victoria avoided his gaze, unsure of his docileness at the moment.

"Sigyn," he purred. "How I have longed to see you after all this time. I only pray that this is not a cruel illusion."

"I am no illusion," she told calmy. "It's really me, I promise."

She took hesitant steps towards the god of mischief, noting how more excited he became with each step she took. He didn't smile, but his eyes watched her carefully. Victoria stopped just a few inches in front of the glass cage that held him and wondered if it was really good enough to sustain him.

"You are still so beautiful," he whispered as one of his hands cvame up and touched the glass as if to touch her face. "But what have they done to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have forced you to wear those menial clothes that mortals use. They have disgraced your body by doing this,' he replied as he lightly sneered at her clothes. "They do not know how truly powerful you are, my dearest."

"They also don't know how powerful you are, correct?" Victoria asked and he looked up at her with a surprised expression. "They asked me if I knew anything, and I don't. It's been many years since I've last seen you. You've changed."  
Victoria didn't know if her acting skills were paying off, but the words that came from her mouth sounded believable enough. Loki sighed, keeping his hand on the glass that divided him.

"It was your depature and my defeat by Thor that has turned me into such a hardened soul," he told. "But now, when I am released, we can be together. Forever. Like we once vowed to each other."

"They won't let you out of there, Loki."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't speaking about them, dear," he said with a small smirk coming across his face. Victoria inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to keep her entire body from shaking.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"I made a promise to you a long time ago. I promised that you would be queen one day," Loki said softly before his head lifted up proudly. "I want to rule Midgard, and now that I have found you I can keep that promise."

"Loki, I don't wish to be queen of Midgard," she said urgently. "You can't destroy this world for me!"

"No, not destory. Just rebuild in our names," he replied. "Please, my love, just come back to me. Be with me once more and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Victoria couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy when she looked into his pleading eyes. He had loved his wife so dearly, and he believed that she was his wife. Slowly, the lump in her throat was pushed back as she swallowed. She stepped towards the glass, slowly bringing her hand up and touching his through the glass. He smiled softly, giving a small chuckle at the tender moment. The moment did not last long for Victoria's head started pounding with an intense pain that she had never experienced before. Visions of faces passed in between her eyes and she heard Loki calling out to her.

_Victoria looked around, noticing the large golden palace hallway that surrounded her senses. She breathed in deeply as she realized that she was back in one of her grandmother's memories. She was wearing a long silver gown that fit her body nicely, her hair was pushed out of her face and onto the top of her head. Something in her mind told her that she was heading to see her long-time friend and chief lady-in-waiting since her husband was spending his time doing diplomatic things with his brother. Sigyn and Lecia had been friends since they were children, and Sigyn was happy to find that her best friend was allowed to follow her to Asgard when she had been arranged to marry Loki._

_Sigyn bowed her head respectfully as she passed by many other court goers that bowed and curtsied as she walked by. She was known to be a kind and gentle woman, and it was often questioned why she was so in love with her trickster husband. Many would have rather her had married Thor so that she could be queen. But that was ridiculous. She loved her husband dearly. Her blue eyes wandered around the room for her friend before they landed on a certain god of thunder, who was shamlessly flirting with another female courtier. She walked towards him with barrowed eyes, and Thor smiled widely at her once he saw her._

_"Well if it isn't my dearest sister," he welcomed as he hugged her warmly. "How do you fare on this day, my lady? Is the weather not wonderful today?"_

_"Brother, have you seen my husband?" She asked, ignoring his questions. "He had told me he had planned to go on diplomatic adventures with you today."_

_"I have heard nothing of the sort from him, my lady," he replied. "Is everything all right?"_

_Sigyn didn't answer as she pushed her way out of the crowd, wanting to find Lecia immediantly. Loki had lied to her. Why? She shook her head as she walked fast down the hallway that led to Lecia's room, ignoring the people and the guards that asked if she was all right. She felt a small tear slip down her right cheek at the thought of the only man she had ever loved lying to her as she pushed the door to Lecia's room open. Sigyn looked up, her mouth open to say something but the only thing that came out was a loud gasp._

_The two people on the bed stopped their love making at the loud inhale and turned their eyes towards Sigyn. Her blue eyes filled fast with tears as she looked at her husband's body intertwined with Lecia's. His eyes widened at the sight of his wife as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Sigyn wanted to make sure that if a scream errupted from her throat, that it wouldn't be completely heard. Lecia pushed herself up by her forearms and Sigyn closed her eyes to avoid looking at her body._

_"Sigyn, this isn't what it looks..."_

_The words fell on deaf ears as she turned and ran out of the room, barely registering her husband's plea for her to wait. She heard him scrambling for his clothes as she ran down the hall, trying to make it to their chambers as fast as possible to avoid him. Sigyn heard his footsteps shortly behind her, his voice calling out to her. As she made it to the door, she only let two words come from her mouth as she stared at him._

"**You monster**." Victoria realized that she was now looking at Loki, who wore a confused expression on his pale face. She spoke Sigyn's words aloud it seemed. Victoria pushed herself awat from the glass with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He asked

"You cheated on me, you bastard," she yelled. Victoria felt like the person speaking wasn't her. "You had an affair with my best friend!"

"It was only once!" He pleaded as he pressed himself against the glass. "All of these years without you, I have been but a hallow shell of a man. I have remained celibate every since you left me and all I wish now is for you to forgive me."

"No," Victoria growled. "You're a monster."

"No! It is them who have brought the monster here," he said and Victoria's eyes widened

_Dr. Banner._

Victoria slowly stepped back for a few moments before running out of the room, sprinting towards the doctor's lab. Black Widow followed after her urgently.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"He's using the doctor!" Victoria replied. "We need to get him out of here! Now!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I love you all. Sadly, this part of the story isn't going to be exact to the film. Around this part of the movie, i started having a personality meltdown and Im not sure if I can remember everything. But I shall try!**_

_To whiteanddark_: Did I get your name right? I do hope so! Anyways, I loved your extremely long review and I loved your interest in why Victoria accepted the whole deal with manipulating Loki ordeal. Would you say no to anything if a demi god, a billionaire, doctor, assassin, and a sexy super soldier asked you to do it? No pressure :) (I've been wanting to say that all day!)

I forgot who commented and said that the Loki-Victoria romance was good, but the Steve-Victoria romance was lacking a bit. After a bit of thinking, I agree. But there is a slight history between Loki and Victoria, but Steve and Victoria are working from scratch. :)

**Disclaimer: Eighth verse, same as the first.  
**  
-POM-

Victoria rushed into Dr. Banner's lab, her eyes glancing over the men that seemed to be arguing over the Tessaract heatedly. Steve was wearing a betrayed expression as he looked at Nick Fury, accusing him of trying to use the cube in order to create weapons that HYRDA, whatever that was, made during his time. Fury, in a way, disaggreed and stated that the only thing they were trying to do was find out anything that was connected to the cube. Then he later admitted to waiting to use the cube.

"We need to get out of here!" Victoria exclaimed, trying to get her voice to be heard over the commotion as Bruce Banner slowly but surely looked more stressed out by the minute.

"Loki is using Banner to try and rile us up," Black Widow said, and somehow managed to ge the boys to calm down for only a moment before they went back to arguing. Victoria's eyes widened as the looked at Loki's staff on the table as the small blue orb began to glow.

"How about you go get your suit on and see how strong you are," Steve said as he loomed over Tony Stark. The aircraft shook suddenly, everyone that had been standing had landed on the floor. Victoria squinted as dust flew everywhere, looking at Steve who wore a bilwildered expression. He looked at Tony for a few moments. "Go get your suit."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, breathless as they both scrambled to get out of the room. Victoria was lucky enough to not fall through the huge hole in the floor, but unfortunately Bruce and Natasha were not.

Victoria peered over the edge of the hole and gasped as she looked at the assassin who seemed to be trapped underneath a large piece of scrap metal. Bruce was breathing heavily and Natasha was looking at him with wide eyes while attempting to calm him down by speaking to him. She continued to try to push the debrise off of her leg, and as Bruce's shirt began to rip and his skin began to turn green, she looked up at Victoria.

"Run! I'll hold him off, you go make sure Loki stays in his cage," she said as she finally pushed the metal off of her leg. When she noticed Victoria still staring at her, she growled loudly as her leg was finally freed. "Go!"

She pushed herself up from the ground, making sure the earpiece from earlier was still there before she began sprinting towards the door swiftly that led her to the man that was planning to rule the world. She gave a small scream as the ship felt like it was beginning to fall, her arms stretching out in an attempt to balance herself. She walked with an almost drunken swagger as she heard the scream of orders from the other room. From a window she passed by, she looked at Tony as he zoomed by in his Iron Man suit and gave her a small wave. A man in a bullet proof vest with bright blue eyes went past her, his eyes not moving to look at her as he held his bow in his hand. The SHIELD aircraft carrier seemed as if it was going all to hell at the moment, and the only chance of everything going well was if Loki was still locked up. The doors opened to the secured room and Victoria gasped as she watched the glass cage fall from the aircraft, taking the god of thunder with it.

"Thor!" She yelled, rushing towards the railing in a poor attempt to save him. She watched as it slowly became nothing but a dot in the size of a period at the end of a sentence. She breathed heavily in defeat as the walls closed at the room became still.

"My love," a familar smooth voice said from behind her. She turned her head slowly to look at the silvertongue liesmith. He opened his arms towards her with a sly smirk as he walked towards her.

"What have you done," she asked in a loud whisper.

"I have taken on of the first steps in order to achieve my dream," he said. "Our dream. The dream to rule as kign and queen, together. Just as I had promised."

"Loki, this is madness," she told as she backed away from his approach. "Listen to me, please. This dream of your's isn't something I want to be a part of."

"In time, you shall. When you finally have a crown on your head, a beautiful gown on your delicous body, and my lips on your's...your mind will change." Loki continued to come closer to Victoria, who shortly found her back pressed against a hard wall. He licked his lips as he looked at her face and she realized that she had no where to run as he began to lean down. Victoria felt his breath on her lips before a loud perr sounded and Loki moved from her. Agent Phil Coulson stood proudly in front of them with a gun in his hand the size of a large purse.

"I don't think she respects you trying to kiss her," he said.

"She's my wife, I can do whatever I please," Loki replied before giving her a slow, seductive look. "That pleases her."

"I doubt anything you do could please her."

"Leave us be, agent. This does not involve you."

"Oh, it involved me when you decided to destroy SHIELD headquaters and brainwash Selvig and Barton," Coulson told as he slowly approached the pair. Loki grabbed Victoria in an attempt to pull her closer to him, but she refused to move. "You see this? Yeah, even I don't know what it really does. But maybe we should find out."

"So you want to be involved?" Loki asked with a smirk. Victoria's heart stopped as she turned and watched as a clone of Loki's drove his spear through Coulson's body

"No!" She screamed as she pulled her arm from Loki's grasp and rushed to him, bringing the agent into her arms as they both fell to the floor. His white shirt had a flood of red seeping through it as his breathing became labored as he looked up at Victoria.

"You know," he said slowly as his eyes shifted to Loki. "You'll never win"

"Is that so?" Loki smirked.

"Yes, it is," Coulson replied before his finger pulled the rigger, blasting the demi god into the wall on the other side of the room. "Oh, thats what it does...Victoria, don't worry about me. Go check on Stark and the Cap."

"But..."

"No buts, just go. I'll be fine," he breathed as he began to close his eyes. Victoria gave a small, choking sob as she left his body, running out of the room in search of the other heroes.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: We only have a few more chapters to go! **This is not the ending**, I promise. Is this a huge update? It felt huge. Please review!_

**to whiteanddark: You and your friend read my story? I just about squeled with happiness when I read that! Do you guys sit and eat shwarma and discuss my story? :) A girl could hope! This story is dedicated to you and shippolove. I hope that this helps with the Steve/OC stuff.**

When the chaos had dwindled down and everything seemed stable, the group of superheroes that had managed to live assembled together. Each person wore a solemn face at the death of Agent Coulson and Victoria couldn't help but stare at the blood that managed to get on her clothes. Natasha was attending to the knocked out assassin that Victoria briefly saw in the hospital wing. She sat inbetween Steve and Tony quietly, keeping her eyes to the table as Ton'y turned the back of his chair to face them. Nick Fury approached the table slowly, his face unexpression but his eyes filled with sadness. He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out what appeared to be cards.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," he told before slapping them down on the table. Victoria gave a small gasp at the sight of blood as Steve swallowed loudly next to her as they landed in front of them. "I guess he never got you to sign them."

Victoria drowned the voice of the SHIELD leader out as she watched him pick up a card that had the red mess scattered across the picture of Captain America. She noticed Steve's jaw tense as he stared at the picture of himself covered in the blood of a man who had been nothing but friendly to him. Tony looked up at the mention of Fury losing his 'one good eye.' Victoria looked away from the blonde and towards Fury, her eyes following him as he began to rotate around the table.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal out of the Tessaract," he admitted. "I never did put all my chip on that number, though...I was playing at something even more unstable...There was an idea called the 'Avengers Intitiative.' The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they can become something more, to see if they could work together when we needed them to, and fight the battles that we never could. Agent Coulson died _still_ believing in that idea...In you."

By this time, Fury was standing over her and looking at Tony and Steve as Victoria felt the need to shrink down into her chair. She jumped slightly when Tony abruptly rose from his seat, his eyes far off as he looked around the room for a moment before turning out of the area and leaving swiftly.

"Well," Nick Fury continued as he watched Tony leave. "It was an old fashioned idea."

Fury left the room shortly after looking at Victoria and Steve. Steve sighed heavily as he dropped the card onto the table and leaned back in his chair. Her eyes flickered over at him for a moment before her hand slowly slid over and set itself on top of his larger one. His blue eyes flickered up at her face and she gave him a small, uneasy smile.

"It's...it's not your fault that he died," she said quietly. "Loki tricked him, and...I should have stayed there with him. Taken care of him and put pressure on that wound. Maybe he would have lived if I had just stayed there a little bit longer."

"No, Victoria, it's not on you either," he replied. "Loki did it in order to hurt us."

"He wouldn't hurt me...He believes I'm his wife," Victoria told after a moment of silence. "He's so desperate in order to fufill his promise he made to her so long ago...to be king that it is driving him insane."

"Have you tried telling him that this isn't what you want?"

"He thinks that I will change once he becomes king." Victoria bit down on her lip harshly as she refused to look at him. "I would rather hang myself than be married to him."

"It won't come to that," he said before his hand slowly turned and cupped her's. She looked up at him finally.

"I may not be a superhero like you or Tony, but I will do everything in my power to help you," she told. "Even if it means my life, I will help you save this planet and I will avenge Coulson's life."

"As will I."  
Steve left shortly after for approximately fifteen minutes before he came back in, full uniform and looked at her.

"It's time we both honor our promises," he told. "Stark's found out where Loki is planning his attack."

-POM-

Victoria landed in the middle of a semi-quiet New York street with Steve. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as the both watched Tony fly through the sky. He floated at the top of the building for several moments before his blasters fired at something only to have it backfire and shoot him back a few feet. She jumped at the sight and faintly heard the sound of people gasping as Steve held onto her waist even tighter than before. She watched as her boss floated a few feet below the top of the tower before gliding into the penthouse.

"I believe he's found Loki," the blonde told as the pair watched them.

The two continued to watch as Tony later fell from the tower, glass falling down with him as a mass of red shortly followed after it. Victoria wouldn't budge as Steve tried to pull her away from where they were standing as he fell right towards them. At the last second, the mass of red turned into a better looking Iron Man suit and he flew upwards. She cried out in happiness and held onto Steve as she watched him fly up.

Moment after, the happiness ended as a big dark blue hole in the sky appeared and millions of aliens secreated from the gaping hole. Another mass of red flew down by the penthouse and she bit her lip as she noticed the mass of wavy blonde hair.

"It's Thor," she told before Steve grabbed her face as more and more Chituari leaked into the streets.

"Victoria, I need you to protect these civilians while we fight these guys off," he told as he looked into her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Victoria nodded and he slowly let go of her face and began to turn around to find Black Widow and Hawkeye. Her heart swelled and she turned him around before he could walk away. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She felt his arms go back around her waist as he kissed her back shyly at first, then kissing her with the vigor only a soldier could muster. Victoria pulled away from him sighed heavily before letting go of him and running towards the group of civilians that were running towards the chaos.

"Go back!" She yelled before she looked over her shoulder at the famous Captain America who was staring fondly at her.

-POM-

After what seemed like hours and hours of having civilians run towards a safe place, a feat which was getting harder and harder by the second, Victoria fell to the ground weakly. Her legs were burning, and her lungs couldn't find a way to get enough air running through her system. She had watched as Hawkeye took out many aliens that were flying throughout the air, Thor conjured up thunder to destroy the Chituari that were just coming in through the hole, and she had barely managed to find enough stamina in her to run when she saw the large metal snake swim after Tony. She hadn't seen Steve or Natasha, yet, but she managed to find Dr. Banner when she saw a large mass of green jumping on the buildings above her. She slowly made her way towards Stark Tower, hoping that in some way Loki was still there.

After moments of climbing over scraps of stone and metal that had came from both the building and the aliens that floated above her, she managed to slip in through the first floor lobby and climb into an elevator. The decision may not have been the best, but she couldn't help but lightly hum to the music that played in the background. The elevator doors opened just in time to show Dr. Banner, or the Hulk, swinging Loki around like a rag doll.

"Dr. Banner!" She called out and he looked at her over his shoulder before slamming him down once more before walking away with a huff.

"Puny god," he said, his voice much deeper than she expected as he walked from the room and hopped out of the sky.

Victoria, with her torn and ruined clothes, walked towards the man who suddenly looked very weak and bruised. She looked down at him as small groans came from his mouth. His blue-green eyes settled on her as she kneeled down beside him.

"Now, will you give up?" she asked, but it sounded much more like a plea.

"I just wish to be...king," he groaned. "To make everything change. I deserve to rule...I deserve to have you by my side."

"No, you don't," she told. "You've cheated on me, you've killed people, and you've hurt the people I love."

"Not on purpose," he whispered. "Let me love you once more."

His pale hand ghosted over to her's and weakly grasped it before he brought it to his lips. Her jaw tightened as his chapped lips kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes glanced outside and she watched as more aliens flew in. She saw Hulk and Tony fighting them off, but soon they were surrounded. She couldn't find Black Widow, Hawkeye, or Captain America. She was scared.

"Don't you see? Even as I lay momentarily weakened, that I have already won? I have won this planet, and we shall rule."

"I'd rather die than be your queen," she said as she watched Tony fly passed with a rather large missle like object on his back. She ripped her hand from his and walked over to the edge of the window as he raced towards the hole in the sky. He lifted up and his chest nearly hit her.

She watched as he slowly but surely became nothing but a small dot before he disppeared in the black abyss. Moments passed with heavy dread as nothing happened. A big red light flashed through the hole before it began to close on itself. Just before it close, Tony's body came through. Before she managed to smile with happiness, she screamed in fear when she noticed that he wasn't flying. He continued to fall through the air before Dr. Banner came out of no where, picking him out of the air and placing him on the ground by Thor and Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, she smiled brightly as all five of them stood with her above Loki as he tried to crawl away. She barely hid a smile as she felt Steve wrap an arm around her waist. Loki looked at all of them before narrowing his eyes at the hand that was on her hip.

"For all it's worth," he said after a few moments. "I'll take that drink now."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Like me on facebook, my fanpage name is RGRfanfics._

_Anyways...This chapter is dedicated to **whiteanddark**, once again. She was so nice and liked my facebook fanpage and gave me some good feedback and I promised her that this would be done by then. :)_

-POM-

After Loki had been officially captured, Black Widow managed to phone in NIck Fury to inform him of the news. The discussion of what would be done with him and the Tessaract, took a lot longer than it should have. The Tessaract was in a large but powerfully strong glass tube. Loki sat alone on the couch, his sceptor all the way across the room in a broken heap from when Natasha used to to close to portal. The Tessaract sat next to it, but the heroes made sure to keep a close eye on both Loki and the glowing, blue cube. Victoria sat on the couch across from him, Tony belieing that her sitting close to him would help keep him in surrender. He stared at her with wide eyes, his fate just as known to him as it was it was to the people discussing it.

"Don't you people understand that once we find out how to use this energy, that our planet's need for unreusable resources will no longer be a issue," Tony pushed as he used his hands to lean his weight onto the back of the couch behind Victoria.

"If we are even able to learn how to use it," Bruce interjected. "This...thing is just as unstable as I am. The chance we can really understand it is slim to none."

"The only person that understood it was HYDRA, and I don't particulary trust that though," Steve told as he stood behind Loki with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together.

"The Tessaract is not for you mortals to control," Thor said gruffly. "You had it in your hands for less than a year, and look what happened."

"Don't put the entire blame on SHIELD, it's your brother who broke into headquaters and took it from us," Natasha stated pointedly as she glared at the defeated god of mischief.

"Doesn't matter," Tony said. "What really needs to happen is to make a final decision about what we're going to do with Loki and that damned cube."

"Loki comes with me." Thor's stern voice left no room for agruement, and no one appeared to want to.

"And the Tessaract?" Victoria asked as she looked around.

"The Tessaract should have stayed in the ocean, but I seriously doubt Fury would let me send it back," Steve told.

"The Tessaract should come with my as well," Thor suggested and all eyes were on him. "The energy can be used to send us back without the newly repaired Bifrost drestroying more of your...used to be fair city."

"How can we trust it will be safe with you?" Clint said, his hands going to his hips and giving him a stern, suspicious look.

"If you can not trust me, then you can trust the fact that the real person that shall be watching over it is my wife," Thor told. "Queen Adamma has the purest soul the have ever come into Asgard, and she will protect the cube like she protects our children."

"You have children?" Tony asked.

"Twins," he replied proudly. "I swear to your mortals that as long as I live and breathe, I will not only take care of the cube with my wife, but I will help you protect Midgard. Heimdall is still watching over the realms, all you have to do is ask for me and I shall come."

"I agree that both should go to Asgard," Steve said after a moment of silence. "I have faith that he will do what he promises."

"I agree." After Bruce said this, everyone nodded a few times before all eyes landed on Victoria.

"Well?" Natasha trailed off as she raised her eyebrow at Victoria. "What is your vote?"

"I didn't think I would count," she said slowly.

"You helped us defeat Loki in your own way, Victoria," Thor said as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your vote counts the most."

She licked her lips nervously as she looked down at the ground, the weight of Thor's hand matching the weight that she had in her heart. She didn't want to sentence a man that she didn't personally know to a fate that was unknown. True, the man could have taken over Earth and might have killed a lot of people. But the man had almost been her grandfather, and had loved her even when she wasn't the person she thought she would be. Once her mind was made up, she looked up at Loki with determined eyes.

"I agree that both the Tessaract and Loki should go to Asgard with Thor," she told and watched as Loki's face fell dramatically. "But only if Loki is not going to be put to death."

"You have my word, Lady Victoria," Thor said as his hand lifted off of her shoulder.

"Well, I say we all get cleaned up before we send these lovely three off," Tony told excitedly as he clapped his hands together. "We have dozens of showers here and, believe me, all of you need a good scrub down."

"Someone must watch Loki to make sure he doesn't do anything or try to escape," Natasha stated and all eyes began to point at each other. Loki continued to look at Victoria and after a moment, he began to speak.

"If you alone my wife to stay with me, I promise you that I will stay in the exact same spot I sit now," he told, his eyes locking onto her's. "I will not move or do anything."

The group was quiet once, again, not to sure that a mortal girl could handle a god that was very good at lying. Victoria stared at him for a moment, her head nodding in agreement.

"I think that would be best."

-POM-

After the team had dispersed in their quests for their showers, Victoria remained in her seat as she looked down at her hands. The room was so quiet that it almost choked the pair as they couldn't manage to find anything to say to each other. Loki had his legs crossed and his eyes trained on her, and his gaze almost hurt her. She could feel how betrayed he felt at her declaration of him wanting to return to Asgard with his brother.

"You..." He trailed off and she looked up at me. "You are going to come back with us, right? Please tell me that you're going to come home. I desire nothing more than to have you in my arms. I will take any punishment they give me if it means in the end I can lay down and have you with me in some way."

"I can't," she replied. "I can't come back with you, Loki. I don't belong there."

"I don't either, my love."

"No, Loki. I don't belong there because I'm not a goddess."

"Then how have you lived this long on Midgard," he asked with knitted eyebrows.

"I am not your wife, Loki." The sentence hung through the air heavily as the two stared at each other. "My name isn't Sigyn, my real name is Victoria Clara Smithson. Up until recently, I didn't even know I was related to a goddess."

"How can this be? You look exactly like her," Loki told, his expression growing more confused.

"You know her as Sigyn, I know her as my grandmother. When she left you, she changed her name to Nicole Aesir and married my grandfather," she informed as she looked at his face. His expression continued to fall as he listened to her, and her heart almost broke. "She had a son, and he got married to my mother."

"Does she still live?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"She...she died when I was ten years-old." Loki's face reflected that his heart was breaking, his eyes going wide and he held his breath as water seemed to come to his eyes. His head bent and she watched as he shuddered when he breathed, his fingers interlocking and squeezing. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

She went silent and looked away, trying to give him some space to grieve over the loss of the woman he had loved for centuries. Her heart ached at the thought of him hoping that she would come back with him, and she closed her eyes. No matter what he had tried to do, she hated seeing him even more broken than he was before.

-POM-

The team came together one last time in the middle of Central Park, the people passing by gasping at the sight of the heroes that saved them. Victoria rode in the backseat of Tony's little red corvette while Bruce sat in the passenger's eat. The pair discussed a wide range of science related topics, nearly making Victoria fall asleep. When the car stopped, her eyes popped open and she refrained from gasping when she felt herself fly forwards a little bit.

"Should've worn your seatbeat, dear," Tony chided loudly as her back slammed into the backseat.

"You drive like a crazy old woman on an acid trip," she mumbled as she rubbed her forhead from when he head collided with Bruce's head rest.

"I don't care, I do what I want," he said as he exited his car. He smirked at his secretary as he walked around the car and towards the others. "You mad?"

Victoria only growled at him as she hopped over the side and stood next to Bruce. "Are you sure you want to work with him? He's too much for Pepper to deal with on a daily basis."

"I think I can manage," he replied, laughing quietly to himself as he walked along side her. Steve rode up on a nice looking motorcycle, his muscles showing through his button up shirt. Thor and Loki walked forwards with Loki's hands cuffed, his head down. Loki hadn't spoken since she had given him the news of her true idenity and she avoided looking him directly in the face.

Steve looked at her and she blushed underneath his gaze. They hadn't managed to talk after Loki had been apprehended. Loki had watched them closely, even after she had given him the bad news. The more recent stars given to the pair by the god of mischief was more of a protective one than anything.

"Hello, Victoria," he said and a blush came across his face.

"Hi, Steve," she replied and she felt a blue-green eyed gaze back on her.

"May I speak to Victoria before we leave, brother?" Loki asked just as Steve was about to open his mouth. She turned towards the broken man as Thor looked at her. "Just for a moment."

Thor gave one hard nod once he noticed the rest of the team assembling around them. Loki broke away from his brother before stepping closer to Victoria, and she helped by walked a bit of ways away from the group. She looked up at him as he turned.

"I...apologize for attempting to woo you," he said. One of his bound hands came up and placed itself on her cheek. "Now that I know, I see that you are not her. You look a lot like her, but you're not. She never had a freckle on her left cheek and her lips weren't as small as your's. You're shorter than she was. You're not her."

"I know."

"I know you're not my grandchild, but I want you to know that I will be watching over you," Loki told. "I may not have been able to take care of Sigyn, but I will take care of you for her."

"Loki, you do not need to watch over me," she said as she shook her head, his hand falling from her face.

"I obviously do." His gaze flickered over to Steve, who was watching with his arms cross over his strong chest. "If he hurts you, I will not be afraid to find a way to break out of Asgardian jail and throw him back into the ocean."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and she suddenly wasn't afraid of him anymore as he leaned back and ruffled her hair up a little bit. He gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but return it. They both turned around and walked back towards Thor, Loki going to stand by his brother as he held the incarcerated Tessaract.

"I wish you all a happy existence," Thor stated before he twisted the Tessaract. A flash of blue light erupted and after a few seconds of it shining, the two gods disappeared with it. A few moments of silence passed and everything felt peaceful. People were cleaning up the mess and smiling. Birds were singing. Everything was wonderful.

"So, how about that shawarma?" That is, until Tony decided to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Good News and Bad News:

This is only an author's note, which will be taken down within the upcoming week.

The previous chapter of Part of Me was the last. I would do the shawarma scene, but sadly in the three times that I have seen the Avengers I have not seen that part.

But don't be too mad! Along with my Veela!DracoXOc story, I'm wanting to do another Avengers story. So, it will either be a StevexVictoria one, or a LokixOC one. To vote, go onto my facebook fan page and vote on my most recent status thing. I will not take votes on reviews, because I have been unable to access my email for the past few days. So hopefully, all of you will vote on Fb. Until then...

Happy Reading,

Rachel. 


End file.
